staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Września 2003
TVP 1 7.00 Wiadomości 7.05 Moda na sukces (2006) - telenowela 7.25 Szach i mat! - film obyczajowy, pol. 1967 8.00 Wiadomości 8.10 Prognoza pogody 8.15 Przygody Tin-Tina (26) 8.40 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.05 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 9.20 Jaskiniowiec (2) - serial obyczajowy 9.50 Zaginiony świat (8) - serial przygodowy 10.50 Szansa na życie - cykl felietonów 11.05 Uważaj, niebezpieczeństwo - plakaty: Pokonam smoka 11.10 Zooteka - magazyn 11.30 Zwierzęta świata: - Ostatnie miejsce na Ziemi (2-ost.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 Plebania (323) - serial 12.45 Kaprysy Łazarza - komedia obyczajowa, pol. 1972 13.35 Do przerwy 0:1 (2/7): Ratuj, Paragon! - serial obyczajowy 14.05 Klan (725, 726) - telenowela 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Tour de Pologne 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Lokatorzy: Sport to zdrowie - serial 18.10 Forum - pr. publicyst. 19.00 Wieczorynka: Trzy misie 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport; Pogoda 20.20 Mistrzyni suspensu - Mary Higgins Clark: Zbrodnia z miłości - film kryminalny, kanad.-ameryk.2003 22.00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - pr. publicystyczny 22.30 Plus minus - magazyn 23.00 Monitor Wiadomości 23.15 Kronika Tour de Pologne 23.30 Prawdziwy koniec wielkiej wojny: Konflikt o kotlinę - serial dokumentalny 23.50 Dziennik jego żony - film obyczajowy, ros. 2000 1.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.05 Studio urody - mag. 7.15 Dwójka dzieciom: Opowieści z księgi cnót; Mały pingwin Pik-Pok; Lis Leon - seriale animowane 8.00 M jak miłość (75) - serial obyczajowy 8.50 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10.25 Wywiady Barbary Walters 10.35 Pożegnanie "Lata z Radiem" - Gdynia 2003 (2) (powt.) 11.30 Raj na Ziemi: Anajmalaj - kraina górskich słoni 12.20 W Towarzystwie "Reja" - reportaż 13.00 Panorama 13.15 Złotopolscy (346): Śmiech i łzy Ilony - telenowela 13.40 Sokole Oko (17/22) - serial przygodowy 14.25 Nie tylko dla komandosów 14.45 Świat w ciepłych kolorach 15.00 Szansa na sukces: Andrzej Rybiński 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Zielona karta - telenowela dok. 16.50 Studio sport: Eliminacje Młodzieżowych Mistrzostw Europy 2004 w piłce nożnej - mecz Polska - Szwecja (w przerwie meczu Panorama) 19.00 Wratislavia Cantans 2003 - koncert z okazji 70-lecia urodzin Henryka Mikołaja Góreckiego i Krzysztofa Pendereckiego 20.30 M jak miłość (150) - serial obyczajowy 21.20 Szansa na sukces; Eliminacje w deszczu 21.45 Przystanek praca - mag. poradnikowy 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Wieczór filmowy. Kocham kino: Osiem i pół kobiety - komediodramat, ang.-niem.-hol.-luks.1999 0.40 Amator - dramat obyczajowy, pol. 1979 2.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier, Pogoda 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda 8.00 Magazyn słupski (powt.) 8.10 Panorama morza (powt.) 8.30 Kurier, Pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia - wywiad 9.00 Pałace świata (3/12) - serial dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier, Pogoda 9.40 Nieustraszony (7/22) - serial sensacyjny 10.30 Kurier, Pogoda 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 Gość dnia - wywiad 11.30 Kurier, Pogoda 11.45 Z Wałęsą na rybach 12.00 Tele motor sport 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Malowanie obrazów - to proste (22, 23/24) 13.30 Kurier, Pogoda 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Świat - magazyn 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Prognoza pogody 14.45 To jest temat 15.00 Trzy Szalone Zera (10/13) - serial przygód. 15.30 Kurier, Pogoda 15.45 Gdański dywanik (powt.) 16.15 Panorama, Pogoda, Wiadomości sportowe 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Kwartet - magazyn 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Podać rękę - magazyn 18.00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody, Wiadomości sportowe, Punkt 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Rozmowy o nadziei 19.00 Z archiwum TVG 19.15 Rozmowy o nadziei 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel - magazyn 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda 22.00 Motosport - magazyn 22.15 Patrol Trójki - mag. 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.05 Oszust Rocancourt. Człowiek, który okpił Hollywood - film dok. 24.00 W kręgu podejrzeń (2/6) - serial kryminalny 1.40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Power Rangers (247) - serial (powt.) 7.30 Tajemniczy rycerze (39) - serial (powt.) 8.00 Piątka nieustraszonych (4) - serial SF (powt.) 9.00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy (powt.) 9.45 Idol 3 - pr. rozrywkowy 10.45 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy 11.15 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 12.15 Samo życie (241) - serial obycz. (powt.) 12.45 Amor latino (76) - telenowela 13.35 TV Market 13.50 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.20 Power Rangers (248) - serial fantastyczny 14.45 Dzielne żółwie - następna mutacja (26) - serial animowany 15.10 Uwaga Hotel! - jak realizowano - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Interwencja - reportaż 16.30 MacGyver (86): Legenda o Świętej Róży (1) - serial sensacyjny 17.30 Hugo Express 17.55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 18.30 Informacje, Sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Gliniarz z dżungli 2 (12) - serial przygodowy 20.05 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 20.55 Samo życie (242) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Studio LOTTO 21.40 Film tygodnia: Kuloodporni - komedia kryminalna, USA 1996 23.20 Biznes Informacje 23.40 Prognoza pogody 23.50 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 0.10 Dziewczyna z przymusu - komedia muzyczna, ameryk.-kanad. 1993 1.50 Aquaz Superchat 5.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.20 Uwaga! - magazyn 5.40 Ścieżki miłości (102/150) - telenowela (powt.) 6.30 Telesklep 7.10 Córka przeznaczenia (54/110) - telenowela (powt.) 8.00 Brzydula (55/169) - telenowela (powt.) 8.50 Wunschpunsch (50/52) - serial animowany 9.15 Tele Gra - teleturniej 10.15 Telesklep 11.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.15 Na Wspólnej (137) - serial obyczajowy (powt.) 12.45 Szpital pod palmami (5/18) - serial przygodowy 13.40 Miss Polonia - Start 14.10 Brzydula (56/169) - telenowela 15.00 Przygody Supermana (61/66) - serial przygodowy 16.00 TVN Fakty, Pogoda 16.20 Córka przeznaczenia (55/110) - telenowela 17.10 Ścieżki miłości (103/150) - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.10 Na Wspólnej (138) - serial obyczajowy 20.40 Gdy moja śliczna śpi - film sensacyjny, kanad. 1997 22.40 Miasto zbrodni - serial dokumentalny 23.10 TVN Fakty Wieczorne 23.35 Cela - reportaż 0.05 SeXtet - finał - program rozrywkowy 1.05 Agent - epilog - reality show (powt.) 2.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6.15 Strefa P 6.45 VIP 7.00 Muzyczne listy 8.00 Przygody braci Mario 8.30 Ulysses 9.00 Reba (3) - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 9.30 Oni, ona i pizzeria (4) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 10.00 Królik Greg - serial anim. (powt.) 10.30 Rozwód po amerykańsku (23) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 11.00 Zbuntowany anioł (258) - telenowela argent. (powt.) 11.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 12.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.30 Diagnoza morderstwo (43) - serial krym. USA 13.30 Muzyczne listy 14.30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (32) - serial przygod. USA (powt.) 15.30 Artur - serial anim. (powt.) 16.00 Psotny Bill - serial anim. 16.25 Reporter - magazyn rep. 16.55 Ja się zastrzelę (3) - serial kom. USA 17.25 Sąsiedzka wojna (3} - serial kom. USA 17.55 Zbuntowany anioł (259) - telenowela argent. 18.45 VIP - wydarzenia i płotki 19.00 Ofiara niewinności - dramat obycz. USA, 1990 (94 min) 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 21.30 W ostatniej chwili (2) - serial sens. USA 22.30 Joker - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Uciec, ale dokąd ? - film sens. USA, 1993 (91 min) 1.15 Zawód - taksówkarz - film dok. 2.05 X Laski - program erotyczny 2.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3.25 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 3.40 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 4.05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 7.30 Luz we dwóch 2 (7-ost.) - serial komediowy (powt.) 8.00 Alf (17) - serial komediowy (powt.) 8.30 Tajemnice pocałunku (36/99) - telenowela (powt.) 9.20 Miłość i przeznaczenie (47/75) - telenowela (powt.) 10.15 Łamisłówka - teleturniej 11.00 Żar tropików (63) - serial sensacyjny (powt.) 11.55 Virginia (120/135) - telenowela 12.45 Telesklep 14.30 Tajemnice pocałunku (37/99) - telenowela 15.20 Miłość i przeznaczenie (48/75) - telenowela 16.10 Jak zostać gwiazdą (8/13) - serial komediowy (powt.) 16.40 Alf (18) - serial komediowy 17.10 Brygada ratunkowa (12/22) - serial sensacyjny (powt.) 18.10 Żar tropików (64) - serial sensacyjny 19.10 Z pierwszej strony (1/22) - serial komediowy 19.40 Jak zostać gwiazdą (9/13) - serial komediowy 20.10 Przed wschodem słońca - film obycz., ameryk.-aus.-szwajc. 1995 22.10 Pamięć absolutna (8/22) - serial sensacyjny 23.10 Na ratunek - serial dokumentalny 23.40 Mam na imię Sirr - film obyczajowy, USA 2001 1.25 Kręte ścieżki - film obyczajowy, USA 1998 3.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 6.00 Ucieczka z miejsc ukochanych − serial TVP 7.00 Wiadomości 7.05 40 KFPP Opole 2003: Opole na bis − Superjedynki 7.50 Skansen opolski − reportaż 8.00 Wiadomości 8.12 Pogoda 8.15 Złotopolscy − telenowela TVP 8.40 Eurotel − magazyn 8.50 Fortele Jonatana Kota 9.00 Malowanki Franka Firanki − magazyn dla dzieci 9.20 Awantura o Basię − serial pol. 9.50 Poezja współczesna: Jan od Biedronki − film dok. 10.20 Historia Polskiego Radia 10.40 Bezludna wyspa 11.25 To jest moja szkoła − reportaż 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Magazyn olimpijski − Echa stadionów 12.45 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 13.10 Plebania − serial TVP 13.35 Delegacja − serial dok. 14.00 Sprawa dla reportera 14.30 Złotopolscy − telenowela TVP 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Ucieczka z miejsc ukochanych − serial TVP 18.40 To jest moja szkoła − reportaż 19.15 Dobranocka: Zaczarowany ołówek 19.30 Wiadomości 19.59 Sport 20.05 Pogoda 20.10 Złotopolscy − telenowela TVP 20.35 Plebania − serial TVP 21.00 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 21.30 Delegacja − serial dok. 22.00 Sprawa dla reportera 22.30 Biera Kryka, psa i idymy grać − film dok. 23.00 Panorama 23.20 Sport−telegram 23.23 Pogoda 23.30 Kronika Tour de Pologne 23.40 Forum − program publicystyczny 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 0.45 Magazyn olimpijski − Echa stadionów 1.20 Zaczarowany ołówek 1.30 Wiadomości 1.57 Sport 2.02 Pogoda 2.10 Złotopolscy − telenowela TVP 2.35 Plebania − serial TVP 3.00 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 3.25 Delegacja − serial dok. 3.55 Plus minus − mag. ekonomiczny 4.25 Sprawa dla reportera 4.55 To jest moja szkoła − reportaż 5.25 Kronika Tour de Pologne 5.35 Monitor Wiadomości 6.00 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 6.00 Detektyw w sutannie (7) - serial sensacyjny 7.00 Dzięki Bogu, spotkał Lizzie - komedia, austral. 1997 8.30 Nazywają mnie Bruce - komedia, USA 1987 10.15 Złamane śluby - film obyczajowy, USA 1986 12.00 Detektyw w sutannie (7) - serial sensacyjny 13.00 Córki McLeoda (27) - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Dr Quinn (72) - serial 14.30 Dzięki Bogu, spotkał Lizzie - komedia, austral. 1997 16.00 Nazywają mnie Bruce - komedia, USA 1987 17.45 Córki McLeoda (27) - serial obyczajowy 18.30 Dr Quinn (72) - serial 19.30 W sieci kłamstw - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 21.15 Babski oddział (15) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar (15) - serial sensacyjny 22.45 Atticus - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2000 0.45 W sieci kłamstw - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 2.30 Babski oddział (15) - serial obyczajowy Eurosport 8.30 Motocyklowe MŚ - GP Portugalii w Estoril (powt.) 10.00 Żużel: IMS - Grand Prix Szwecji (powt.) 11.00 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2004 - eliminacje (powt.) 13.00 Siatkówka plażowa: Swatch-FIVB World Tour 14.30 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2004 - eliminacje (powt.) 15.30 Kolarstwo: Vuelta a Espana - 4. etap 18.00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - Inside Bianchi Team 19.00 Lekkoatletyka: Sprinterzy (powt.) 20.00 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2004 - eliminacje (powt.) 21.00 Boks: Walka w wadze superpółśredniej V. Kalakoda - K. Kauramaki 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Automobilizm: Amerykańskie Le Mans 0.15 Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi Endurance w Suzuka 0.45 Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi Endurance 1.15 Wiadomości Polsat Sport 9.00 Tenis stołowy: ITTF Pro Tour - Otwarte Mistrzostwa Korei 12.00 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski Portugalia - Hiszpania (powt.) 13.50 Sporty motorowe: Wyścigi AMA Super Bikes 2003 (7) 14.50 Siatkówka: Turniej eliminacyjny Grand Prix 2003 - mecz Polska - Niemcy (powt.) 16.50 Żużel: Ekstraliga - mecz Apator Toruń - Atlas Wrocław (powt.) 18.50 Piłkarska Gala UEFA 19.50 Żużel: Indywidualny Puchar Europy 80 cm - Wawrów (powt.) 20.00 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje do ME 2004 - mecz Holandia - Austria (powt.) 21.50 Siatkówka: Turniej eliminacyjny Grand Prix 2003 - mecz Polska - Rosja (powt.) 23.50 Boks z archiwum (66) 0.50 Tenis stołowy: ITTF Pro Tour - Otwarte Mistrzostwa Korei Hyper 20:00 Fresh Air odc. 4 20:30 Klipy 22:00 Anime: "Wampir księżniczka Miyu" odc. 13 22:30 Klipy 23:30 Anime: "Wampir księżniczka Miyu" odc. 12 Ale kino! 08:00 Don Juan: film 09:40 Za drzwiami Actors Studio 10:35 Pokolenie: film 12:05 Sprawa Kramerów: film 13:50 Pełnia księżyca nad Blue Water: film 15:25 Roman i Magda: film 16:55 Zabójstwo: film 18:20 O pierwszym brzasku: film 20:00 Choinka strachu: film 21:00 Wybawca: film 22:45 Zet i dwa zera: film 00:40 Sfilmować pożądanie Tele 5 07:45 Prosto z mostu 08:00 Zauroczenie, odc. 7: serial 09:00 Telezakupy 12:00 Hakerzy, odc. 7 12:55 Werdykt 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 Między młotem i kowadłem, odc. 12: serial 14:15 Tarzan, odc. 51: serial 14:40 Nie zapomnij paszportu 15:30 Saint-Tropez, odc. 65: serial 16:25 Prosto z mostu 16:40 Zauroczenie, odc. 7: serial 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Hakerzy, odc. 7 18:40 Ukryta kamera 19:05 Niebo i ziemia, odc. 6: serial 20:00 Prognoza pogody 20:05 Clintonowie, odc. 2 21:00 Detektyw podróżnik, odc. 3: serial 21:55 City Life, odc. 3: serial 22:45 Prognoza pogody 22:50 Sporty ekstremalne, odc. 7: serial 23:20 Małolaty, odc. 2: serial 23:45 Erotyczne fantazje, odc. 9: serial TVN 24 05:00 Studio 24 05:30 Bilans 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, sport 06:30 Przegląd prasy 07:00 Serwis sportowy: Magazyn sportowy 07:30 Przegląd prasy 08:00 Serwis sportowy: Magazyn sportowy 08:30 Przegląd prasy 09:00 Studio 24 09:30 Bilans 10:00 Studio 24 10:30 Studio 24/serwis biznesowy 11:00 Studio 24 11:30 24 godziny 12:00 Serwis sportowy/przegląd prasy zagranicznej 12:30 Studio 24 13:00 Serwis sportowy: Magazyn sportowy 13:30 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Studio 24 14:30 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis sportowy: Magazyn sportowy 15:30 Studio 24 16:00 Fakty popołudniowe 16:30 Studio 24 17:00 Raport TVN 24 17:30 24 godziny 18:30 Bilans 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Zdrowie 20:00 Bilans/Kropka nad i 20:30 TVN24 News 20:40 Studio Europa 21:00 Serwis sportowy: Magazyn sportowy 21:30 24 godziny 22:30 Bilans 23:00 TVN Fakty Wieczorne 23:30 Serwis sportowy: Magazyn sportowy 00:00 Studio 24 00:30 24 godziny 01:30 Fakty 02:00 Studio 24 02:30 Bilans 03:00 TVN Fakty Wieczorne 03:30 24 godziny 04:30 Raport TVN 24 Polonia 1 06:20 Przyjaciele: film 07:00 Gigi: film 07:30 Top shop 19:25 Celeste, odc. 168: serial 20:15 Prawo do narodzin, odc. 144: serial 20:45 Demony: film 22:30 Filmoffcy, odc. 17: film 23:00 Seks telefon 23:20 Seks - kulisy 23:30 Seksplozja 23:50 Seks club 00:10 Seks Polki 00:25 Military Shop 00:30 Baba Jaga dla dorosłych 00:50 Seks wspomnienia 01:10 Seks Polki 01:25 Night Shop 01:35 Seksnastki 01:50 Night Shop 02:05 Seks show 02:20 Night Shop 02:45 Crazy Cat Show 03:05 Night Shop HBO 06:30 Obrona Łużyna: film 08:20 Świat na opak III: film 09:50 Chłopak z kokonu: film 11:15 Grace i Chuck: film 13:05 Kocham kłopoty: film 15:05 Zobacz w HBO 15:45 Spacer po Egipcie: film 17:25 Atlantyda: Zaginiony ląd: film 19:00 Obrona Łużyna: film 20:45 Na planie filmu 21:00 Pytanie do Boga: film 22:45 Stygmaty: film 00:25 Latający Holender: film 01:55 Dar: film 02:20 Zazdrośnik: film 04:00 Cinema, cinema, odc. 36 04:30 Spacer po Egipcie: film HBO 2 06:30 Josie i kociaki: film 08:10 Igraszki losu: film 09:40 Bananowa liga: film 11:05 Carmen: Hip Hopera: film 12:30 Droga do domu: film 14:00 Młody mistrz: film 15:40 Piękna i szalona: film 17:20 Taniec nocy letniej: film 19:20 Josie i kociaki: film 21:00 U progu sławy: film 23:00 Kariera Nikosia Dyzmy: film 00:50 Rącze konie: film 02:45 Adrenalina: film 04:15 Taniec nocy letniej: film MTV Polska 05:00 Non Stop Hits 07:00 Budzik MTV 09:00 Non Stop Hits 11:00 3 z 1 12:00 MTV Select 13:00 Total Request 14:00 Pop Shop 15:00 Data Videos 16:00 Polska lista MTV 18:00 MTV Select 19:00 Greatest Hits 20:00 Yo! MTV Lista 21:00 Nowości MTV - polskie 22:00 Pieprz 23:00 Spy Groove: serial 23:30 Non Stop Hits 00:00 PartyZone 02:00 Night Videos MTV Classic 09:00 Greatest Hits 10:00 3 z 1 11:00 Classic '90 12:00 Top 12@12 13:00 Beavis and Butthead: serial 14:00 Greatest Hits 16:00 Dziesięć Wspaniałych - propozycje The Go-Go's 17:00 Classic '80 18:00 3 z 1 19:00 Classic Hits 20:00 Classic '90 21:00 Beavis and Butthead: serial 22:00 Classic Rock 23:00 Classic Ballads 00:00 Classic Hits Canal + 07:30 Minisport +: Wiadomości sportowe 07:40 Łapu capu 07:55 Aktualności filmowe 08:25 Ach, ten Bush!, odc. 1: serial 08:50 Detektyw Monk, odc. 7 09:40 Świat lodu, odc. 2 10:30 Więzień Brubaker: film 12:40 Opiekun: film 14:25 Sekret Enigmy: film 17:10 Diagnoza morderstwa: Miasto bez litości: film 18:45 Junior: film 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport +: Wiadomości sportowe 21:00 Fucking Amal: film 22:35 Amelia: film 00:40 Żelazną ręką: film 02:25 Uciekinier: film 04:05 Córki mafii: film CNN 05:00 World News 05:30 Insight 06:00 Biz News 09:00 Business Central 10:00 World News 10:30 World Report 11:00 World News 11:30 World Sport: Magazine 12:00 Business International 13:00 Asia Now 14:00 World News 14:30 World Sport: Magazine 15:00 Business International 16:00 Asia Now 16:30 World Sport: Magazine 17:00 Your World Today 19:00 Your World Today 21:00 World News Europe 21:30 World Business Tonight 22:00 World News Europe 22:30 World Business Tonight 23:00 Insight 23:30 World Sport: Magazine 00:00 Newsbiz Today 03:00 Larry King Live 04:00 Newsnight with Aaron Brown Cartoon Network 06:00 Miś Yogi: serial 06:25 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego: serial 06:50 Musze opowieści: serial 07:15 Mike, Lu i Og: serial 07:40 Krowa i kurczak: serial 07:55 Ed, Edd + Eddy: serial 08:10 Mroczni i źli: serial 08:25 Bliźniaki Cramp: serial 08:40 Strażnicy czasu: serial 08:55 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies: serial 09:10 Johnny Bravo: serial 09:25 Jam łasica: serial 09:40 Laboratorium Dextera: serial 10:05 Tom i Jerry: serial 10:30 Zwariowane melodie: serial 10:55 Flintstonowie: serial 11:20 Jetsonowie: serial 11:45 Dastardly i Muttley: serial 12:10 Owca w wielkim mieście: serial 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera: serial 13:00 Atomówki: serial 13:25 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies: serial 13:35 Mroczni i źli: serial 14:00 Strażnicy czasu: serial 14:25 Tom i Jerry: serial 14:45 Flintstonowie: serial 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp: serial 15:35 Ed, Edd + Eddy: serial 16:00 Kosmiczna rodzinka: serial 16:30 Cubix: serial 17:00 Laboratorium Dextera: serial 17:30 Atomówki: serial 18:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies: serial 18:30 Tom i Jerry: serial 19:00 Zwariowane melodie: serial 19:30 X Men: Ewolucja: serial 19:55 Samuraj Jack: serial 20:20 Liga sprawiedliwych: serial 20:40 Nowe przygody Jonny'ego Questa: serial Fox Kids 06:00 Bob Budowniczy: serial 06:10 Bob Budowniczy: serial 06:25 Piotruś Pan i piraci: film 06:50 Oggy i karaluchy: serial 07:10 Pokémon: serial 07:30 Nowe przygody Lucky Luka: serial 07:55 Odlotowe agentki: serial 08:15 Spiderman: serial 08:35 Hamtaro: serial 09:00 Zły pies: serial 09:25 Dzieciaki z klasy 402: serial 09:45 Inspektor Gadżet: serial 10:10 Denis rozrabiaka: serial 10:35 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 10:55 Sąsiedzi: serial 11:05 Pokémon: serial 11:25 Nowe przygody Lucky Luka: serial 11:45 Odlotowe agentki: serial 12:10 Spiderman: serial 12:35 Hamtaro: serial 13:00 Zły pies: serial 13:25 Dzieciaki z klasy 402: serial 13:45 Inspektor Gadżet: serial 14:10 Denis rozrabiaka: serial 14:35 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:55 Sąsiedzi: serial 15:05 Hamtaro: serial 15:30 Pokémon: serial 15:50 Sąsiedzi: serial 16:00 Nowe przygody Lucky Luka: serial 16:25 Wunschpunsch: serial 16:45 Odlotowe agentki: serial 17:10 Ach, ten Andy: serial 17:35 Spiderman: serial 18:00 Pokémon: serial 18:20 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji: serial 18:40 Odlotowe agentki: serial 19:00 Ach, ten Andy: serial 19:25 Jak dwie krople wody: serial 19:50 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 20:10 Wunschpunsch: serial 20:35 Nowe przygody Lucky Luka: serial 21:00 Incredible Hulk: serial 21:20 X-Men: serial 21:40 Kleszcz: serial 22:00 Fantastyczna czwórka: serial 22:20 Motomyszy z Marsa: serial 22:40 Incredible Hulk: serial 23:00 X-Men: serial 23:20 Kleszcz: serial 23:40 Fantastyczna czwórka: serial Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Classic z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Kids z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2003 roku